Especially in the merchandising arts, products are arrayed for presentation to the consuming public on shelf systems having a array of shelf elements each supported by an appropriate mounting system. Because the size and nature of products displayed is capable of wide variation, it is necessary that the shelves be able to be repositioned to accommodate such variation. In addition, variations in the size, configuration and layout of the shelves themselves often necessitate the ability to remove a given shelf element from the array, either for restocking of product, or for replacement by another shelf.
Conventional shelf systems typically utilize as a mounting system a set of uprights or hangers upon which the shelf supporting brackets may be affixed. Affixation and removal normally requires the shelf bracket to be pivoted upwardly to engage the bracket from the upright or hanger. When the shelf contains product, or is in close vertical proximity to another shelf, such manipulation is cumbersome, if not impossible without disassembly of a substantial portion of the shelf system.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a shelf bracket which may be utilized in conjunction with conventional shelf systems, and which allows shelf insertion and removal without the necessity for pivoting the shelf.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shelf bracket apparatus which provides for positive engagement with the shelf, and which can be easily released when required.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shelf bracket which has minimal intrusion into the space between the shelves, and which provides an uncluttered appearance to at least the forward, exposed shelf surface.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a shelf mounting bracket which is of simple and rugged construction, and which may be manufactured easily and conveniently.